1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a platform system, in particular for staging units. Such units are commonly used in the entertainment industry (theatres, studios, concert halls etc). The platform system of the invention may however find wider application, particularly in the building industry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The oldest and most commonly used form of staging, at least in the United Kingdom, is the timber framed folding gate rostrum. This however has the disadvantage of being a fixed height, and also (above a height of about 2'0) is heavier than the platform system of the present invention; it is also more easily damaged, and does not stack well.
Apart from methods with many discrete elements, such as scaffolding, or simple beam and post grid assemblies, there are two known other systems. The first of these is a collapsible system which is the subject of German patent No. DE-147507. This is however known to be vulnerable to accidental damage, and is also very expensive. The same manufacturer also produces the second system, which involves complex aluminium extrusions to form the frame members, and uses simple square plug-in legs which are available only from the manufacturer, and are very expensive. These units are much less strong than the platform system of the present invention which is described below; also considerably less robust, and more expensive. Because the legs are so slender the height limit is only about 1.000 m, and bracing is not available to extend this.
The leg is secured to the top in a simple aluminium casting secured with a wing nut. Because it is so shallow the unit cannot approach the degree of strength in use or in handling offered by the platform system of the present invention.